Battle of Hue
The '''Battle of Hue '''was a major battle of the Vietnam War that occurred from 30 January to 3 March 1968 during North Vietnam's "Tet Offensive". Ten battalions of North Vietnamese Army regulars and Viet Cong irregulars assaulted the city of Hue to the south of the Perfume River boundary between the two Vietnams, facing ten South Vietnamese Army battalions and five battalions of United States troops. The NVA committed several massacres targeting army officials, schoolteachers, politicians, and other South Vietnamese leaders, and they nearly overwhelmed the city. However, the Americans were able to force the communists back after very heavy fighting. Much of the old city was destroyed, and the battle was regarded as a political victory for the communists. Background In late 1967, the United States and South Vietnam believed that there would be an armistice with North Vietnam and the Viet Cong militants during the Vietnamese holiday of Tet, which was the most important celebration of each year. However, North Vietnamese Army (NVA) general Vo Nguyen Giap planned to launch a surprise offensive on the anti-communist forces and coordinated attacks by the Viet Cong on US military installations across the country, with a million North Vietnamese troops taking part in the offensive. In January 1968, the offensive opened with mortar fire and assaults on the US bases by Viet Cong suicide squads, and the Americans were caught off guard. USO visits to the American troops were cancelled and the media back in the United States claimed that the war was "unwinnable", a famous line delivered by journalist Walter Cronkite. The North Vietnamese Army's most important attacks were in the north of South Vietnam along the border, with the city of Hue being besieged. Ten communist battalions laid siege to the city, defended by ten South Vietnamese Army (ARVN) battalions and five US battalions. Battle The North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong easily overwhelmed much of the city, and a team of NVA sappers dressed as South Vietnamese soldiers opened the western gate of the fortress-like Citadel of Hue in the old city. The NVA attacked the Mang Ca Garrison at the citadel, the Tay Loc Airfield, and the Imperial Palace, making good progress against the South Vietnamese troops; however, the Tay Loc Airfield was held by a strong ARVN defense. At 8:00 AM on the second day of the battle, the Viet Cong flag was raised over the citadel tower. ARVN reinforcements were sent in to assist the embattled ARVN and US forces in the city, with three US Marine Corps battalions being sent from the Phu Bai airbase to reinforce the South Vietnamese forces. Marine helicopters arrived to take care of the wounded, but some of the ground reinforcements were ambushed by the enemy with tripwires and Viet Cong attacks. After heavy fighting that lasted for over a month, the Marines were able to put an end to the NVA attacks, focusing on recapturing the Citadel and Imperial Palace. A-4 Skyhawks dropped napalm and bombs on the Citadel, and on 24 February 1968 the Imperial Palace was secured by the American troops. The Viet Cong flag was torn down from the citadel, and the communists were forced out of the city by the next day. Gallery Hue rappelling.png|US troops rappelling into Hue City from a helicopter Hue street fighting.png|Street fighting in Hue Category:Battles Category:Vietnam War